


Resplendent

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [183]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, someone has a bit of a military kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>resplendent: adjective: rəˈsplend ənt: attractive and impressive through being richly colorful or sumptuous.</p><p>late Middle English: from Latin resplendent- ‘shining out,’ from the verb resplendere, from re- (expressing intensive force) + splendere ‘to glitter.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resplendent

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if dress whites are correct for John, but I'm going with it :)

Sherlock walked into their bedroom as John was buttoning up his dress whites. John looked down, sighed and tugged and grumbled, then stopped and looked in the mirror as he felt Sherlock kiss his neck.

"Resplendent." He whispered softly against his ear.

"I've put on two and a half pounds in the last month."

"Two." Sherlock pressed against his back and licked his earlobe. "Just two I think, love."

"Mmmmm..."

"Are you sure you have to go to this 'thing' tonight?"

"There are people I want to see, haven't seen them since...ohh...Jesus...let me take this off....before...damnnnn."

"Please, allow me?"

John had lost the ability to speak, so nodded slightly, as Sherlock slowly unbuttoned the jacket, running his fingers over the medals that dangled, the sparkling brass buttons that glittered in the afternoon light. He carefully hung the jacket back on its hanger then knelt in front of John, he took his time undoing his fly, grinning as he heard John's breathing change and felt strong fingers grasp his curls.

"Lift you right foot, love."

"Left."

He rose and looked over the man who stood before him, his man, his John, in a button down crisp white shirt, his cock pressed into his abdomen already, eyes closed, slightly wavering on his feet.

"John..." He removed the shirt and led him to bed. "Would you mind if I go with you tonight?"

"Hmmm...? But you hate these things, there'll be people there..."

"I want to show you off."

"We do have a few hours yet..."

"Hmmm...yes...quite so...sorry..." Sherlock straddled him and kissed him softly. "You have no idea how you affect me...you don't even need a uniform...you are mine, John...all mine.."

"Yes, love....ohhhhhgoddddd...all yours..."

They made it to the dinner a few minutes late.


End file.
